Here with out you
by Lexa1711
Summary: KIGO-A song fic about kim and Shego and KP wrestling with herself over if it is right to have such feelings for her enemy. warning..sad ending! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Here Without you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible or the Song "here without you"- 3 Doors Down

A/N: I am not goin' to use all of the song lyrics 'cause I think that some of them do not fit. :)

- set in season three, but otherwise not connected to anything.

A/N: Oh and this is my first song fic that I have posted so tell me if I need work on them please.

***************************************

Here Without you

Kim looked at her best friend not hearing a word that was coming out of the young teen's mouth. She was lost in her thoughts, thoughts that she would like to not have right at that moment. Thinking about her enemy was not what she was supposed to be doing. It was just that they had seen hair nor hide of Drakken or Shego in over three months and that was bothering her. Not for reasons that one might think either.

Not seeing the pale woman was getting to her in ways that she would have never thought possible, and for her that was saying because anything is possible for a possible. She laughed mentally at the mention of her family motto, it was a cheesy one. Still she was thinking about Shego more than she would like. The words _'you miss her' _had floated into her head many times during the past few months but she didn't want any of it, she would not listen to that nagging little voice.

*A hundred days have made me older

since the last time that I saw your pretty face

a thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same*

She knew that she could never look at the raven haired woman the same the next time that she saw her, if she ever did. She was starting to wonder if she ever would. That thought alone made every muscle in her body tense up, she hated that not seeing Shego was effecting her to this extent. They were supposed to be enemies after all, so why did she feel like she had lost someone close to her.

"Hello KP are you even listening to me?"

Kim finally noticed the boys hand waving in front of her face frantically. She hoped that he would not ask her what was wrong because she knew that she could never tell him that she was missing Shego, and she hated lying to him. Besides, if he knew that she had been thinking about her more than anything else, then he might have a heart attack, he hated Shego more than anyone. Kim had never found out why he hated her so much. Then again, she never cared enough to ask.

"Sorry Ron, was thinking and spaced out a bit."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed."

"Yeah." Rufus chimed in with a rodent like chatter.

"So what's on your mind, KP?" he asked, shoving a naco into his mouth in one bite.

Great, he had to ask her that, what could she tell him that would not be a total lie? She thought for a moment before answering him.

"I was thinking about Shego... and ."

The mention of the vileness's names clouded Ron's eyes over and he wore a scowl. Why was she thinking about those two, when he was sitting right there taking to her? Better yet, why was she thinking about them at all?

She could already tell what he was going to ask, and spoke before the words could leave his mouth.

"It's just that we haven't heard anything from them in a long time... Which makes me think that they are up to something, something Big at that." She stated matter of factually.

"That is a very good point." He said coming back to himself. The clouded distaste of the older woman having left his mind.

She sighed silently, as he began to ramble on about what they could be coming up with. Once again his thoughts found their way to Shego. She wanted to know if she was okay, if she was hurt somewhere. She wanted to know if she was locked away in prison. That thought vanished. She knew that is the older woman had been caught, some one would have informed her of said capture. Most of all, though, she wanted to know where she was. That at least would give her some comfort.

***But all the miles that separate

they disappear now when I am dreaming of your face

I am here without you, baby

but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you, baby

and I dream about you all the time.***

She had woken up confused the first night that the dream came to her. Why was she dreaming of Shego and why was she dreaming of kissing her? That night there were no clear thoughts that entered her mind. She could not think straight, the dream had riled her up in more than one way. It repulsed her. She hated the villeness and that was the end of it, but her dreams and constant thoughts were telling a different story.

"KP! KP, hello? your kimmunicator is buzzing like crazy answer it!" Ron all but screamed at her, gaining a few strange looks from the people around them.

"Oh"

She grabbed the device and looked at the screen.

"What's up, Wade?"

"Well I have some good news and some bad news, which do you want first?" the computer genius asked from the small screen.

"The bad." Ron answered for her.

"Well the bad news is that Drakken and Shego are back." he wore a worried look on his young face as he tried to decipher the teen hero's facial expression.

_'what is he talking about, that is great news!' _The voice in the back of her head spoke but she pushed it to the back. She was happy that she knew Shego was not dead or something, but she was not happy that she would have to come face to face with the plasma wielding woman. What would she see, what would she do? Was she supposed to just fight her like nothing had changed. A lot had changed, but she was the only one that knew that.

"The good news is that you don't have to travel far to find them. They have just set up a lair right underneath were you are standing."

Wades voice broke into her thoughts bringing her back to reality for the hundreth time that day.

"Thanks Wade." she shut down her little device and turned to walk out the door. She didn't know why she was so eager to get to them when she knew she would be forced to fight Shego to save face and not have her think that something was up with the hero. _'You want to see her, you're in love with her!' _Again she found herself telling the stupid little voice to shut up. That did nothing to hide the truth in the satement, though. She was in love with Shego but she was not ready to tell her that. she had just accepted the ides herself. Besides there was no way that she felt the same way.

They entered a hidden passageway that led under the bueno nacho restaurant a few minutes later, it having taken Kim that time to find it. The stairs seemed to go on forever but the bottom soon came in an unexpected drop in the pitch black. there was no light so she could not see that the last step led to a fall to the concrete floor below.

Kim flipped in mid air and landed on her feet just as a light came on and revealed a huge room that was filled with computers and a few lasers. "Typical Drakken." she thought looking around.

Above her she could hear Ron asking why they would put a lair below the bueno nacho and before she could worn him he fell flat on his back on the floor. Groaning he claimed to his feet with a hand on his back and a pained expression on his face as he tried to talk

"Well who moved the stairs, seriously oww."

It was all she could do not to laugh at him. He could be so stupid at times but she loved him for it.

***I am here without you baby

but you're still with me in my dreams

but tonight

It's only you and me."

All thoughts of how funny and stupid her best friend was left her mind when a sultry voice reached her ears. A shudder ran it's way ramped through her. She hated that even hearing her voice made her so weak and to her dismay aroused.

"Hey there Princess...Long time no see."

Kim let her eyes travel the length of the older woman's lean body but mentally slapped herself and forced her eyes back up to the jade greens ones that had been haunting her memory for months. '_god her eyes are beautiful....Kimberly Anne Possible you need to stop thinking like this."_

"Well can't say that I am not happy about that." She lied.

She hoped that no one could see through her lie because she was known for not lying very well.

"Ron, go find Drakken and stop whatever it is that he is up to."

"Sure thing KP."

he rushed off to find the generic scientist leaving her alone with Shego, maybe that hadn't been such a good Idea.

"Kimmie is there something wrong?...'cause by now you and I would be fighting."

Kims heart lept at the thought that she was concerned about her but that was quickly squashed once she remembered it was Shego, she would never be concerned about the red head and that broke her heart. She knew that this night was going to end badly. There was no way that she could fight her and win with the way that she was thinking.

"I am FINE!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Kimmie you and I both know that when someone says they are fine that they really are not."

She was walking towards her now and Kim was backing up, finding she had no where left to go having backed herself into a wall she sighed and looked into those penetrating eyes again. Melting almost instantly she forced herself to stay clam and keep her breathing steady. She was only a few feet away now.

"I am f-fine. really I a-am."

Great now she couldn't even form a proper sentence when the other girl was around, this was going to be interesting.

" I know that you are lying Pumpkin, you never could lie."

_'she noticed that? that means that she pays attention to you.'_ hopeful as the voice may have been she still doubted that she would pay that much attention to her.

***I have heard that this life is over rated

but I hope that it gets better as we go.

I am here without you baby

but you're still on my lonely mind

I am thinking about you baby

and I dream about you all the time

I am here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

and tonight girl its only you and me.***

"Wow Kim...what is up? you keep spacin' out on me. What's wrong." There was nothing but concern in her voice as she spoke this time, she was worried about kim.

"Shut up." Kim had forced herself to push all feelings back and fight.

Shego stepped back stunned as the teen hero's fist connected with her jaw. well if this was how she was treated for showing she cared then she would stop showing it. Kim was acting very strange today. she thought as she dodged another fist. she was also regretting coming back now...but she could not stay away from kimmie any longer. She _missed _the red head as much as she hated to admit it.

She just kept on punching swinging madly hit after hit connecting with Shego. who was doing her best to avoid them

Why did this have to be so hard? Kim thought as the hits kept coming. She was supposed to hate her, that was the way that things went. She was the hero and Shego the villen.

She opened her eyes noticing that she was not getting hit back.

The older woman gaped at what she saw in Kim's eyes, something that she had wanted to see from day one, love. It was there and it was pure. She sighed hard and put her hands up in truce. She was going to find out what was up with her and she was going to get the truth.

"Kimmie tell me what is goin' on with you. Please" she said putting every ounce of emotion she had stored up over the last three years into the words she said to Kim, hoping that she would take notice and give her a truthful answer.

She could not believe the amount of pain, love, sorrow, lust, and multiple other feelings she could hear coming through the older woman's words. At this she knew she had to tell the truth. she wanted to, she needed the other woman to know what she was really feeling. She stepped away from the wall missing the support it was giving her as she stood on unsteady legs. her back was to the door Ron had ran out of and she was looking at Shego again.

"I...I missed you Shego,...a-and I realized that I am truly and utterly in love with you." tears were on her face now as she spoke the words to the woman that she loved in a whisper that was barley audible.

"Y-you really do?" she paused. " I love you to"

***everything I know

and anywhere I go

it gets hard

but it won't take away my love

and when the last one falls

when it's all said and done

It gets hard

but it won't take away my love***

behind Kim Drakken came in and pointed a gun at her, he realized that the best thing was not a master plan but a small device to kill Kim possible he laughed in a sinister tone as he did so.

Shego's eyes widened at the sight behind Kim.

"Time to die Kim Possible." he shouted before pulling the trigger.

Shego reacted sooner than Kim and switched their positions so the bullet struck her in the back. She caught her in her arms as they both crumpeled to the floor. As the blood pooled around them she lay the older woman's head in her lap.

Drakken seeing what he had done ran for his life if there was a chance that she did survive she would kill him without a doubt. He was not sticking around for that.

"Shego!" she looked down at the bleeding woman who wore a sad smile.

"S'okay Princess." She did her best to lean up but kim seeing her pain leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. she cried then as she pulled back knowing that this would be the only time she would ever kiss her again.

"KP." Ron yelled running into the room quickly shutting up at the sight he seen.

"Don't cry baby." Shego said through a cough. "Just Remember that I love you!"

"I won't remember anything else."

jade eyes gave way and slid shut as the life fled from her body. A sob escaped Kim in that moment as she clutched the still form of her love. She savoured the warmth that still clung even after death knowing that she would never be warm again after this. she would never feel after this. The only thing that would be hate and a thirst for vengeance against the man that had ripped her love from her and left a cold body in her grasps.

The End

A/N: Please no one kill me for this I know that it was not the ending everyonene was looking for but hey I am planning a sequel and things can take a good twist, after Drakken had payed his dues though O.o I welcome any feedback good bad or both. I am also open to suggestions for the sequel. After all anything is possible! :P

Thanks for reading everyone!!! :)

Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes that I missed...lol I am not the best speller in the wold :P


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys sorry this is not another part of the story I just wanted to say that I was sorry for taking so long to get a sequel up and running. I am just lost right now. I will give you the idea that I have and hope that you can help me out in finishing the story or at least a few chapters for you.

I am planing om having Shego 'wake up' and have no idea that she is actually dead to the world around her and her body has been buried. no one can see her except Ron and everyone knows how well the two of them get along. I am going to have it that fate has set her to be his gaurdian angel and that she has to protect him. She is going to protect him from drakken while kim can't and she saves his life. saving his life gives her a choice of getting her life back from the moment that she was shot. but she knows that she will have to let kim get shot if she goes back to that moment in time. but she is trying to find a way that will let her warn kim about that moment before she goes back there. there is one problem thouhg she cannot tell ron anything about her death so he cannot warn her himself.

Well that is what I have so far guys...I want to thank all who read this story and reviewd lol meant alot to me. I hope that you guys will be willing to help with with this idea...thanks if you do.

Lexa


End file.
